From Fire to Stardust
by Cosmiac
Summary: Throughout Noctis' journey of discovering kingship, him along with his teammates face powerful opponents who threaten their lives every chance they get. In this quest for Eos, a new player is introduced. She is relentless, clever and out for blood. During this game of predator and prey, will she play her cards right and achieve her objective?
1. Prologue

Notes: First chapter into this whole adventure and I'm really excited. Leave comments and feedback, it's really appreciated! I like to see where our heads are at in the story and what we think about characters and such.

* * *

It was always dark.

A time couldn't be remembered when it wasn't dark, even when the sun of red broke through the clouds and showered the city with its rays. It was _always_ dark.

This could be because of the locale itself, or it's inhabitants. Or both, perhaps. The city hadn't been built up from the ashes of Solheim to be beautiful and magnificent and breathtaking, the rebuild was to ensure that it would prosper, that it posed an immediate threat against its unfortunate neighbors, that it was raw and surged with power. All of this was apparent in the dark architecture that the capital called its buildings.

Plated and proud, almost standing tall enough to match skyscrapers, the coloration had been tainted with glossy iron- maybe this was where the beauty of this dreadful place lied. Bright lights of red had been placed on each overshadowing tower, revolving and taking in all of its surroundings, just in case someone tried to attack the abandoned home of darkness and metal.

Above was just the same, large mechanical ships floated through the skies with a terrorizing air. The Air Force ships were made with the same metal materials as most of the places in the city, but yet, they were still darker. Dark was always a theme around these parts. They had vibrant bloody red windows in a very hard to miss beehive pattern and red lights on the sides, above, and below... except these lights weren't indicators of a watchful eye but of pulverizing capabilities. Those ships were the black blades of Niflheim, with the blood of enemies decorating it.

Below? The inhabitants stayed behind closed doors. No movement could be seen, or even heard; the only movement one could see was the soft flow of the dark green river that ran throughout the horrific place with roaring waters. It was about the only peaceful thing there, until a nasty soul decided to throw someone in and summon the Luciferian piranhas.

In the center, is the largest watchful eye that there was. It was the one to be feared. Every other building had been taller than those on the ground, but this was colossal, humongous, altitudinous. Constructed from iron and onyx, unlike most structures in Niflheim that were made out of dark iron, this important landmark was pitch black, making its surroundings look a lot less dreary. It also took a different shape. Hexagonal, meaning in every angle there was a window. Whichever direction you turned in a room, enabled you to spy any event taking place in the outside world.

Not only was this magnificent piece of architecture the center of the city, but it was the Royal Palace. It was where the emperor slept, where his Imperial guard resided, where his advisers kept the peace, and last but not least, where the precious jewel remained. The first and only daughter of Iedolas Aldercapt, it is quite depressingly odd that the emperor only had one child and no wife left to have others. No one quite knows what happened to Aldercapt's wife, Estella Clare Deorum-Aldercapt. The queen was said to have disappeared when the princess was only of age three and was never seen again. It was a mystery that no one really wanted to solve. He presumed her dead, after a few years of no return and no one questioned it, they figured it was his business... He was the emperor, if he had little care so did they, therefore the only reminder that he ever had a wife was his one and only, precious daughter.

Many things took place at the Royal Palace, things that citizens should not know about, things that citizens would come to know about, meetings, plans of war; of action in a war, lots of things of importance like parties, galas and masquerade balls, of course, the emperor was the one who decreed these things of lesser importance. He wasn't one to please his citizens.

What was taking place at the moment just so happened to be considerably much more nefarious than the planning of his daughter's 22nd birthday party. Emperor Aldercapt was planning to have Prince Noctis of Insomnia assassinated. It was unclear if he was still the prince now, considering his father fell with Insomnia, so wouldn't that make him _king_?

Aranea Highwind, Ravus Nox Fleuret, Chancellor Ardyn, and a dozen men in a parallel line, starting from the throne to the entryway, stood before the emperor. One would think that the princess of the kingdom would have been invited to this little get together of death, but she was left in her quarters away from it all.

She had seemingly been in a deep slumber for the entirety of the day. Aldercapt made it known not to bother her and not one person question him. She, in fact, was not asleep. Her Highness was gazing from one of the many windows in her quarters, gazing down upon her kingdom. A goddess gracing the gazed upon with her stare, only there were no people down there to play shepherd with. If there were, they would have been her followers.

Her name was Sybella Deorum-Aldercapt. She was no mere girl, she was a woman. Fairly tall, with long, scarlet red hair that she wore in a low ponytail with strands hanging down in the front, along with one strand on the right was braided, whilst the other was left alone. Her faintly pale arms were calmly resting behind her cold, armored back.

Oh, she had not been sleeping indeed.

Sybella had already clothed herself into her standard black form-fitting garment, which exposed her legs, with the lighter obsidian colored breastplate that stopped just above her waist. The rest of her attire consisted of straps going across her chest, which made her dark red shoulder armor stay in place, on top of her gloves, dark silver wrist armor protected up to her forearm. There was a belt strapped around her waist that gave away into a lower body transparent cape, which was red on the inside, black on the outside.

Her weapons were not equipped at the moment as she figured she needn't use them now, in her home, her eyes were a weapon themselves. Her eyes were not a cold light azure like her father's, they were fiery- a bright amber color, fire seemed to dance in her eyes with every blink and getting a stare from her could mean comforting warmth or cold-hearted incineration. That was one of the reasons why she decided to keep Deorum in her name, she was most definitely her father's daughter- but she was her mother's daughter as well.

Sybella brushed a manicured hand over the dark dragon insignia on her shoulder armor, there hadn't been but a speck of dust on it. Her armor was constantly polished; there was no room for dust and blood, things of that nature didn't make the statement one should as a princess. The gesture was only something she unknowingly made a habit out of doing. With her other hand, she pressed a short oval-shaped glass, to her dark rosy lips. The red substance slowly went down her throat and a sigh escaped behind it, as she turned on her black heeled boots and exited her quarters.

"Your Highness!" A man exclaimed the moment Sybella stepped out of her living area. He was one of the imperial guards. Two of them stood in the entrance way of her room at all times, always different faces, but always remaining the same number.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" The second one questioned, moving forward a little bit and extending his hand out.

In return, she chuckled and looked at the two of them, "Boys! You act as if I have died and come back to life within the last twenty-four hours, just because I wanted a moment of solitude does not mean that I am in ailment."

The first one bowed in return, on behalf of both of them, "Our apologies, your highness. We are only doing our duty as your guards, apologies again if we have bothered you..." They stepped back to their posts and got back into their position as dominant soldiers who were ready to put up a fight to any threat, evidently still keeping an eye on Sybella until she decided to leave.

"Both of you, Ser Barristan, and you, Ser Drakaine, have all my thanks for what you do for me," she said, a smile on her lips, small and almost noticeable. "That will be all."

With guards and royalty, it was known that they needed to be dismissed in order to 'be off their guard'.

She started to swiftly saunter down the hall until she realized something. She turned back around. "Actually..." Sybella trailed off, "gather some basic necessities and pack them in a small bag, nothing too extravagant."

"Yes, right away," Sir Barristan complied, immediately after the clanking of his sword against his armor could be heard as he traveled down the hall.

Before Sir Drakaine decided to do the same, he asked questions. It was something he was known for doing even though he knew very well that he shouldn't. Questioning royalty was almost always a bad idea, especially those with an impatient soul like the emperor. "Are you traveling somewhere, princess? For why do you need all of these things?"

The redhead stiffened slightly and did not turn around to answer his question, "If I wanted to disclose details to you, believe me, I would have," she said, her tone stern and cold, much different from how she spoke to her protectors earlier. Either she was a little annoyed or drunk, or both... to have such a random tone of voice with such random actions. That could be up to one's guesses. Sybella took another sip of her tasteful potation, glancing over her shoulder, "Please do not question me again, Sir Drakaine," her voice contained some emotion now, "I know it is a habit, but I only look out for your life as you do mine."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him nod swiftly. "Yes, your highness," he said, as his departing statement, without saying another word, dropping the topic.

Sybella continued to walk down the dark corridors, her steps making as much noise as it could possibly be made while walking on carpet, she could say that she was walking on the blood of her enemies because of the crimson hue that the designers chose for the palace. And she had many, many enemies. The princess had made a name for herself, not only was she to be the ruler of the empire if her father were to ever die, but ever since she was younger, she vowed that she would have other roles. She didn't just want to be the princess or- the queen, she wanted to be someone that helped her country in more ways than one. Which was why she was about to carry out this specific task.

"I want the boy _dead_." Emperor Ieodolas sat on his throne in front of all of his subjects. He looked slightly agitated, his tone seemingly impatient. His eyes, his cold blue eyes portrayed nothing, but madness. Yet it was the kind of intelligent madness that couldn't be beaten. He wore white, red and black; The white was the caped robe with the large collar, with sleeves not tight to the body and red trimmings with black decorative patterns of sinister spirals. Underneath was a white shirt with small ruffles, over this was a black robe. Different gold ornaments were what he was decorated with. Below his neck was a fastened golden ornament with emerald jewels. This ornament resembled a dragon in flight. It was a common thing within his palace. It was also a common thing for him to say that he wanted someone dead. "I've come far too close to achieving my empire in Eos and that boy will not ruin it for me. I want Noctis Lucis Caelum dead. I want to see his head on one of your swords as a valuable trophy. I want his body to be emptied of blood and I want it brought back to me, so I can drink it out of a golden chalice and savor such taste!" he projected his voice, he stressed every word to the point where you thought he was going to lean over right into your face. He always wanted someone dead... but this was clearly different.

Sybella hadn't known how long this meeting had gone on, and quite frankly she didn't care. It probably only consisted of her father speaking about how much he wanted the prince's head to hang in his throne room, while all of his subjects quietly listened- like always. It was not something she needed to listen to. It didn't really concern her. It was only the same speech, just a different person, a different, more important person. The woman, neatly folded her arms over her chest, slowly tapping one of her black nails on her plated shoulder armor, the glass of red wine had been refilled before she arrived at the throne room.

She strongly cleared her throat, hoping to get everyone's attention. It was already known that she would, one of the guards would've announced her presence if his higher up hadn't been talking. The three people standing in the middle, stepped a little to the side when they saw who was standing at the entrance. Ardyn was the only one who seemed reluctant to move out of the emperor's way.

Striding to get somewhat closer to her father but still moving at a slow pace as if she wasn't wasting anyone's time at all. "I have arrived! Surely, I haven't missed anything too important. If I have, I'm sure I'll be able to get the gist of what's going on... because of the simple fact that I know my father," Sybella announced her presence in a calm fashion, but she was naturally full of life. Her voice wasn't the type to drag on with an uninterested pitch. It was quick, snappish, with a certain groundedness to it. A voice of someone who was comfortable, and used that comfortableness to her advantage, maybe even let it get to her head.

"Ah, yes. The Princess. Late as usual. Ignoring her duties just like any other day," Chancellor Ardyn spoke up, in a sarcastic, yet polite manner, although there was something hidden in his voice that wasn't polite at all. Something malicious. "Dear, Sybella, don't be offended by my words. I am only trying to advise you in the most amicable way possible. It is only what you deserve," he added on, resting his chin on the side of his hand as he made direct eye contact with the princess, clearly audacious.

This seemed to tick the princess off more than what her guard did earlier. She may sound calm and composed, but others that knew her well were not foolish enough to believe that about her. She was like a fuse, and the chancellor would always be the hottest flame to ever light her up. "Oh," she fake whispered, and then her voice got louder, "Chancellor, I don't ever remember giving you permission to speak to me. If I'm not mistaken... you're my _father's_ advisor. I have my own and he's far better at giving advice than you are." Sybella innocently tilted her head to the side, but her words were cutting, "You should take notes." She continued with a sly smirk.

Chancellor Ardyn smiled at Sybella, his eyes narrowing as he did, "That is very true, your highness. After all, you _are_ the heir to the throne. It is my place to listen to those higher than me, but I often wonder, at what point should I deem those orders to be foolish? When the person giving them is clearly intoxicated? Perhaps even too intoxicated to rationally think."

"Ahahaha!" Sybella gave a laugh, full of bitterness, "Why, you're so hysterically funny, aren't you? I think not! They aren't laughing-" she looked around at the men and women in armor, "Laugh! Everyone laugh! Laugh at the funny man." She teased.

Before they could do as she wished, the emperor stepped in before the situation got even worse than it already has. He knew his daughter well, and he knew how she hated Ardyn. He wanted no bloodshed among his own people. "Be quiet! All of you! Silence! And if any of you dare laugh, it's your tongues that I'll have indeed."

Sybella took a sharp breath and looked away from Ardyn, to her father who was really the person that she wished to speak to. "Father," she started, as she kneeled down before him, "Emperor of Niflheim, listen to what I must say with care."

"Out with it," he said, a white eyebrow raising in curiosity.

The princess looked up from the ground and make direct eye contact with him, "I would like to eliminate Noctis of Insomnia myself if you'd let me."

Iedolas narrowed his eyes at what his daughter was proposing, his lips pressed into a tight frown. He wasn't disapproving of this idea, he knew she was fully capable of taking The Prince down. It was the why and how, that made him question her. "Why should I allow you to do that, my dearest, Sybella?"

"For the simple fact... that I am apart of your Royal Guild. I am the Lieutenant Obelus, I have made a name for myself and I have made a reputation that is not a force to be trifled with. What I do- I hunt. I track down the enemies of Niflheim and I end them. Your enemies are mine," Sybella explained while her eyes narrowed with fiery determination; if Ardyn said something to her at this moment he was sure to be left charred. She stood up and pulled her free hand into a strong fist, "let me be the one to kill him. My plan is foolproof."

The emperor had designed a small squad to be called the Obelium. At his command, they killed any beast of Niflheim- but there was a twist, they also killed people that threatened the power of The Empire.

He raised his head to look up at her, yet he didn't utter but a word. Which told her to continue. This was usually a time when a special someone would interject but no one did, perhaps they all wanted to hear what she had to say as well.

"You've been going about all of this the wrong way, father. Sending troops behind troops to kill him and his band of friends," Sybella stepped closer to him and a small smirk crossed her lips, one that said she believed herself to be clever but not over the top, "what we need to do is use manipulation and deception to ruin them. We need someone on the inside. Someone to befriend them. Someone smart enough to make them trust them. Make one of them fall in love. Everyone knows there's weakness in the heart."

The old, worn out emperor stood up from his throne with a sudden quickness. His frigid eyes held some sort of warmth to them when he looked at his daughter. "You. You would be the one to do this?"

"Of course, I would be. I would infiltrate their little team and feed them all the lies they would want to hear. And the moment they begin to trust me, I would take Noctis' broken little heart," she chuckled and sipped the last of her wine. "It's perfect."

"That could work," Chancellor Ardyn said, finally. She just knew that he would've had to say something to make himself feel important, he would use the excuse that he was 'the advisor'. He was, and for once, he agreed with one of her ideas. At long last. Sybella flashed him a triumphant smirk, which was soon gone once he said his next statement, "but, comrades of her own should be sent along with her. In the ghastly event where the unexpected occurs."

Sybella sighed and rolled her eyes, growing tired of him and his ideas, always trying to overshadow her own. "There is no need for that. The point is to seem the least amount threatening as possible. They are meant to trust me, not fear me. The more people I bring, the more suspicious I will become."

"Both of you have a point," Iedolas said, quickly diffusing another argument that spawned between the two. "Which is why I have already decided to send some of the other members of the Hunters with you. They will stay hidden, while you do what you must. There will be a signal if you need them to come out of hiding."

Sybella nodded, not feeling like convincing him otherwise. It would have been a waste of time. Her father always listened to his advisor. Always. Sometimes she felt as if he preferred his say over his own daughter's. The one who would inherit his throne, his country, his people. It was like he had adopted Ardyn as his only son and had decided to make _him_ the heir. "I will begin to prepare, in order to leave the next morning."

"Very well," he said, sitting back on his throne. This was both an agreement and a dismissal. No 'Farewell' or 'Be safe, my dearest daughter', her and her father had not the traditional father-daughter relationship, instead they had this- something that many people stared confused at. Was she related to him? The love between them is purely invisible, like the aether holding the world together... Iedolas did love his daughter, Sybella loved her father. It was a known fact between the both of them as their love was unconditional, whether anyone else knew it was impertinent.

With that being said, she turned around and nodded to the other two people who made way for her. "Aranea. Ravus. My apologies are grand for not acknowledging the both of you." The red woman tried her absolute hardest not to add a snide remark about Ardyn not being as important as the two of them.

Sybella adored Ravus and Aranea, far more than Ardyn, as if they were twisted siblings. They all held high ranks within the emperor's war forces. Ravus was the land. Aranea the sky. Sybella the shadows.

"No need," Ravus' deep voice echoed throughout the room, when he answered so simply, sounding as if he had little care that she hadn't acknowledged his presence. This was all apart of his attitude, always acting as if she couldn't get to him in more ways than one. As if she _hadn't_ done so already.

On the other hand, Aranea nodded at Sybella, giving her a quick wink before she was out of the princess' sight.

Being that the late greetings were over and done with, Sybella began to walk out of the throne room. They watched her as she left. Her walk was always like a mystical flame being guided through a forest, yet to burn down any of the trees and plants surrounding it. What would happen when that magic disappeared and all that was left was the flame? With no force field left to protect everything around it, what would happen?

"Wine! Wine! I require more wine!" They could hear her demanding and impatient shout, even though she was already down the hall and making her way back to her quarters to prepare. "Someone get me my astrals, be damned Dragonwine, before I have to get it myself!"

If one pitiful thing isn't protected against the flame, it would be forced to do a terribly simple and utterly terrifying thing. It's quite self-explanatory.

It would burn. _All_ of it would burn.

* * *

Ending Notes: What do you think of Sybella?

If you were on a journey, is she someone who you would want on your trail?


	2. 1: Preventions

Notes: This chapter is a bit short. Apologies in advance!

* * *

 _ **Part 1: The Art of Pursuing**_

 _ **One: Preventions**_

A princess had little to no preventions. There was rarely ever anyone to tell her that she was unable to do something because of her race, financial status, gender, and this was because of who she was. There were only ever people that reminded her of the things that she must do. Sleeping was one of those things, as it was important for nobility. Nevertheless, it was also a prevention for Sybella. It was a prevention from Sybella, since she often escaped to the dream world.

The stars hung in the sky when night fell, appearing as small golden tears from the Astrals. The rain had been the tears of sadness, stars were the tears of joy. When the morning chased the darkness of night away, the sun replaced the moon with its bright intensity, heating up the hearts and skin of those it looked down upon.

One would assume Sybella enjoyed the sun, she did. It was a star itself but not in the traditional sense. It burns, but people often forgot that the Stars of Night burned too.

These celestial bodies were unable to burn now, as the sun had already set and the lady in red was nowhere near ready for her departure. She was resting herself on the very top of the palace rooftop, her legs crossed and her arms behind her back, holding her body up from the cold metal. Wistfully gazing at the sun which was staring back at her with the brilliance of compassion. The wind was noticeable from higher up, making a mess of her hair that was now moving in the direction of her face instead of toward her back.

"Sybella…" a feminine voice called from behind her, of a higher pitch than her own. It had a natural edge to it, unlike Sybella's whose edge came and went with the quickness of her temper. "Sybella!" The woman continued to try and get the princess' attention to no avail, beginning to come around to face her. At this point, she didn't know if she was ignoring her or sleeping with her eyes open. She bent over to face her, "Sybie! Can you hear me? If you can hear me, blink once!" The woman's multi-colored hair fell unto her shoulders. Her tone rose to a volume that one shouldn't use with someone of royal blood.

Sybella had not blinked. She had not moved. Had she even been breathing? At that point, she might as well have been dead, poisoned by a rogue while staring up at the stars.

Not sure what to do, the woman cleared her throat and made sure to take off her metal armored glove before she took her next course of action. She wanted to wake the princess up, not break her jaw.

"Astrals above, forgive me," she muttered under her breath as she brought her sun-kissed hand across her highness' unfocused, lifeless face. Her eyes closed as she done it, with a feeling of regret also came a sense of gratification. There were two types of people in this world. Those who wanted to kill Sybella and those who simply wanted to chastise the girl. If there was a third, they might have even wanted to do both. "Princess Sybella Deorum-Aldercapt-"

The unknown person was about to deliver another mark to Sybella's face, "awaken!" she shouted, growing impatient from getting no response. A firm hand, slender and a touch lighter than her own had wrapped around her wrist.

"That will be enough, Zarya. Believe me, I am awake now," Sybella said, turning her head back to face the woman, oddly unruffled after the surprise. Her eyes extinguished, "you do realize that your back is facing the edge, right? What if I had blasted you off?"

"Threats, eh?" Zarya asked, with a playful smirk as she stood back up over the princess. Her Galaxy tinted hair, in colors of dark purple, lavender, and white, blew in the opposite direction of which Sybella's hair had been blowing. She cocked an eyebrow, "I'm very scared, your highness."

Sybella stood up, the life returning to her face as if it had never disappeared, but her features still maintained the strange, stagnant calmness. Her clothes from the previous day were stripped of its armor, left barren and unkempt. The princess left herself unguarded, an enemy could impale her with their hidden knife and heave her off the rooftop. "Not a threat," she said, blinking a few times before pulling Zarya in for a warm, tight hug, her hands entangled in her long, wavy hair.

Zarya, in turn, stiffened at the abrupt action from her princess, but did not hesitate to return the favor, "what's wrong with you, Syb? And I mean right now and a few minutes ago when you went all catatonic on me," she questioned, not daring to pull away. The trusted woman didn't show it, but she was almost worried about her.

"Lost in the stars, I suppose," she chuckled soft into her fellow hunter's shoulder, "it's so much easier to sleep when you know that there will always be those tiny lights in the sky to brighten your dream world." Sybella spoke quietly, being that she was already so close to the other female. She cleared her throat, finally pulling away but keeping direct eye contact with her, "And, Zarya, you are my sister and my best friend. Don't tell me you'd think me to be that cruel to not bat an eye if you died, by my hand especially."

Friends since childhood, friends turned into best friends, and then sisters. Always by each other's side as if fate wanted it that way.

The other girl smiled, it was one that was both genuine and confused, she chose to ignore the first statement not quite knowing how to respond, "You're just not usually this… mushy? It's strange. Are you drunk? Do you have a hangover?" She glanced around the area to see an empty glass bottle and a glass. "You have a hangover." Zarya started broke the staring contest and begun to pick up her sister's mess. "Y'know, the queen invited me to live in her castle so I could be apart of the family. I'm not one of your maids, Sybella."

The wind had stopped blowing at such a raucous speed and became a gentle breeze, a sigh then escaped Sybella's lips which flowed along with the breeze, her eyes pointed in the direction of the sky and then she looked away, turning around. "I do not have a hangover," she paused, and then said in a lower tone, "I'm just… being myself, Zarya."

The Obelus scoffed and began to pace toward the opening on the roof that led back inside of the palace.

Sybella huffed, picking up the armored glove that was in fact not hers, "Second Lieutenant, Silver!" Firmly demanding her attention before she was out of her eyesight, "I assume you have not forgotten our task for today," she tossed her the glove, "I would hope you wouldn't leave armorless.

Laughter sounded for a short amount of time, the empty bottle of dragonwine was now in between Zarya's legs and the hand that once held it now held the piece of armor. "Glad you're finally awake, Lieutenant. I'll be sure to let the others know we will be departing soon." That smirk plastered on her face again and after she managed to get the bottle in her other hand she continued down the steps.

The streets below Sybella were silent and empty as usual. Come to think of it, it had been a while since she stepped foot out of the palace. There was no real reason to, except to go on hunts and such. Never has she once come in contact with any civilians. When a goddess begins to question her believers, this brings problems to the surface.

She was looking down at them now, the darkness where the sun wasn't able to completely touch. Sybella looked back to the star of day, letting its rays shower her with energy, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. She spent lots of time observing her surroundings, like they were the most treasured thing she ever held in possession. The Empire was slipping away.

She started toward the palace, only one thought running through her mind, in order to fix it.

"The hunt begins…"

* * *

Ending Notes: How do you feel about the new introduced character, Zarya Silver?

Thanks for reading!


	3. 2: The Beast

Disclaimer: I only own MY characters :)

Authors Note: Hey, readers. I'd really appreciate it if you left any feedback/comments about the chapters! Thank you.

* * *

 _ **Two: The Beast**_

Deception was one of the aspects needed in order to make this whole thing work, well control the situation was greatly needed, this was much more important. Her changing attire which consisted of a completely unsuspicious black mesh shirt, tucked into dark high waisted pants, with a thin red belt around her waist which was capable of holding hooked knives. There was a gold metal band around her neck, a star in the middle and two smaller stars on either side. Her boots were flat, those worn to be undetected by your enemy. Covering herself somewhat was a dark red trench coat that was very efficient at deflecting bullets. The get up was casual, to say the least, but when she wore it, the outfit appeared to fit into the regal category. Sybella had planned all of this before she presented the idea to her father, even having a cutting edge piece of technology made especially for her. It may or may not have been the most important disguise in the whole operation.

A bracelet. A small, simple black bangle that would draw no attention, most likely just get cast aside as some prissy decorative jewelry. Instead, it was the exact opposite of that, it had the capabilities of producing an invisible field around the person wearing it, which then makes them completely unrecognizable to anyone that isn't on the whitelist. It still had some kinks to work out, a big one was that there was no guarantee that the field was surrounding her at all times- it officially wasn't ready for release yet, but she was willing to take the chance.

The weapons that she had not been wearing, came across as mere decoration for her quarters, matching the red death theme perfectly. In between two gold stars were knives, crossed and above her queen-sized bedding, they were smaller than swords but larger than daggers. Just as sharp, perhaps sharper. She would know.

Blood did not dirty the knife blade this time. They usually weren't dirty, she kept them clean, sharpened to the highest ability, and polished so the silver never tarnished, but there had been a time when she wanted to keep a trophy for the monstrosity she had slain. A small smile flashed on her lips, lingering for a few moments, nostalgia, remembrance. It all lasted for so short, she had little good memories, looking at that just so happened to evoke one of the good ones. She kept the blood because it had been her first kill.

Now close to the knives, she took them from where they were hanging. Her moment of reminiscing was gone now. They handle was a unique color, rather than being black or gold, it was red. The decorative hilt, with the one claw stemming from each side.

Ber and Serk. A story of knives that she would usually only tell people which she didn't favor. She'd say she never used both of them at the same time because what happened during would be very bad. This was an understatement about knives that would do more than cut under those circumstances. Her comrades assumed it was only a tale, a lie, something to intimidate her foes and flip her would-be foes' stomachs at the sound of the title 'lieutenant'.

If she was being honest, she didn't know what Ber and Serk could do when wielded at the same time. Sybella only connected that it had something to do with the names of the weapons. She had not named them.

Both Ber and Serk were placed underneath red cloth inside of her bag, it was the best way to avoid suspicion if someone were to go snooping. A snake hidden in grassy thorns unbeknownst to its victim. Precautions still had to be taken, if she came across an enemy she would need something to defend herself with.

At the other end of the room, on the table lined up with the bed, there was a wooden oak crossbow with red rubies fixed along the protruding shape. The arrow which almost mirrored the rubies occupied the space around the crossbow. A specific kill was ingrained into Sybella's mind. No blood was needed to be kept as a reminder.

Her lips were fixed in a tight frown, she was caught in her thoughts, seemingly hesitating to decide if she should take the crossbow. Her expression matched someone who was very much judging, a look of hard criticism for something terribly wrong and terribly inhumane. A look of someone who has just murdered her father in front of her eyes even though it has been years since.

A loud scratching sound could then be heard, she takes a small audible exhale as she wasn't expecting it. It was coming from outside her room.

Sybella took one last glance at the crossbow, "overkill," she said, quietly and to herself, before walking to open the door.

Standing outside was some form of a beast, with a pelt of night, bloodthirsty, coal black eyes, a big build but relatively medium in size. Its paws were the size of two average-sized human hands and its ears flopped downward, on its normal counterpart this made the dog look unintimidating, but on this animal, those ears didn't matter. This was Agnistus.

At the sight of her, the terrorizing creature pushed out his giant paws and bent down, chest touching the floor, almost like he was bowing, with a soft whimper which matched now innocent eyes. This terrorizing creature had become a fluff of marshmallows in her presence.

"They've sent you to me, have they?" Sybella asks the dog who was clearly human, bending down and swiping her hand across Agnistus' ear, who only blinked in response. This was enough for Sybella to rise and slap her jean tight thighs quickly, making Agnistus follow her movements.

The princess was not used to being rushed, to say the least, but she made not a big deal out of it. As far as she was concerned, on this mission, she was not the Princess of Niflheim.

Girl and beast left the empty corridor with a quickness. When one left Sybella's quarters, they would believe that it hadn't been apart of the castle at all. It had been colorful compared to every other room in the palace, colorful and bright and glistening with blood royal with specks of gold. The only standout aspect of anywhere outside of her room had been the stairs made of delicate dark glass, which every step began to disappear as they made their way down to the entrance floor.

A soft pattering sound, along with the almost in unison touch of claws ceased.

The palace was immensely silent, Sybella almost believed that everyone had disappeared. A thought that she dismissed, it was never lively or exciting-anymore, that was. Not anymore, after _she_ died.

There was no one standing in the entrance way, there was no one standing in the room where it was immensely hard to see anything. When the door the door closed, separating all light from the area, only the chandelier provided some type of light for the center of the entrance room. The chandelier couldn't be counted as a beautiful piece of furnishing which contributed to the palace's winsome charm. It was shaped like razors, a gloomy grey, that spiraled into larger circles until the last layer. The dim light shone on her, the redness of her hair burned in the cruel darkness, cold hands grabbed at her feet and neck, and wrists. Cold, lonely hands simply attracted to her aura of being the Princess of Niflheim.

There was no message, among all. It had gotten trapped in the darkness, the spiraling confusion of the palace. The shadows must have grabbed hold of it before it left his dark lips and forced it back down his throat. There was no one to care whether or not she was leaving, or to inquire when she would return.

It was alright.

Suddenly, Agnis began to growl and soft footsteps filled the dark room, echoing all around her. This was her torment, an ebony and purple thorn with green vines tightly choking the object as it was lodged deep into her side, after every single day, getting pushed further and further until it became her.

As she turned around in one swift movement, she stated before her, hand in her bag and hovering over her knives. They made eye contact, his eyebrow raised, with his knowing glare natural to him along with a condescending smirk.

"Why even bother with such mundane weapons when you have _that_?" Ardyn had not wasted a glance on Agnistus, the beast was not there.

Sybella continued staring at the man with a straight face, which revealed nothing. The air around them was always thick and others outside of their bubble of hatred would not be able to stand it.

At last, she spoke after the long silence, "and what might "that" be?"

A chuckle echoed around them, heartedly and deep, reverberating as if what she had said was the funniest thing in the world, he was amused at the girl's games. "Why do you hide it? The most powerful people, I will admit, have many, many, secrets. But do you ever see them hide the true power that they possess? Most people hide like cowards so they can be safe, others will say this is only something the clever would do. If that thing, is you at your core, then you are hiding, your highness."

Unchanged by his words, she stared straight into his eyes which burned just as hers did, her lips were upturned and her head defiantly cocked to the side, "if you were really on the side of my father you would stop your blabbering and let me do my job, chancellor," she completely ignored his sayings, the best way she knew how to let him know that he had not gotten to her.

Ardyn purses his lips, almost in a pout at her response, "very well. After all, I've only come to

wish her royalty a farewell, it seemed to be the moral step to make as your father's advisor. He's seemed to have forgotten," he smiled, something not pleasant at all, "I am only doing my job."

Her eyes began to narrow and she clenched her fist, the first sign that anything he said has phased her. Agnis followed suit, hunching his back and baring his teeth, a low warning growl developing in the back of his throat. "A very good job you do," she clearly spat, her tone was low as her fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of the knife. She closed her eyes, her flame had easily gotten more intense than his. "Chancellor," she nodded, not hesitating to turn around and be on her way.

He bowed slightly, the smirk as if he had won still plastered on his lips, "Your Highness," he returned.

Sybella patted Agnis on his head, twice, until the dog seemed to calm down again by her touch. She left him there, believing she had done a good job at pretending. No matter about the little hate games they seemed to play, the thought of how he could possibly know about _it_ , rested in her mind.

The pale sunlight hit her as soon as she stepped foot out of the palace, it purified her of the hatred and darkness for a split second. Her eyes opened and she took in the surroundings of the lower city, that purity left her as soon as it came.

Zarya had been leaning against the wall closest to the door, legs crossed, somewhat impatient and somewhat annoyed at the young man standing in front of her. Slight brown hair shaved into a mushroom top and excited green eyes, the smile that always accompanied his presence brightened his features.

"I don't KNOW, Ackley… we're not twins, I don't know every little she's gonna do," Zarya said, exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. Once Sybella appeared from the heavy doors, she immediately looked to her as a savior. "Ask her yourself."

Ackley's bright, lively eyes landed on the girl and within seconds he was at his lieutenant's side, his right hand flew to touch his forehead, his back straightened and his other hand made a fist placed at the center of his chest, "first lieutenant, Aldercapt! Soldier Ackley attending and in your sight."

Ackley appeared as though he was of the newer recruits, but there was a reason he was placed in this specific hunting guild… he was good at what he did, yet he constantly wanted to improve himself and considered himself the least likely to win a fight against any of his teammates.

How much he forgot things that Sybella told him had gotten amusing after a while, she gave him a small smile, reaching out a soft hand and placing it on his shoulder, "Ackley, your form is among the best I've ever seen-"

"But we're all friends here, so cut out the formalities," Zarya cut in, she sent a shady glance at the fourth member's way, "well, some of us are anyway," she muttered, taking Agnistus and removing herself away from Sybella and Ackley.

"Sorry! I forget- a lot," he said, rubbing the back of his head, redness covering the middle of his face, "anyway! I wanted to know how long this trip would be because I don't want it to interfere with my training."

Sybella began to walk, "I'm not sure." She expected them both to follow her. "Prince Noctis is not just a simple beast we have find and take care of, I hope you are all aware of this… not just you Ackley." The small amount of sunlight glistened in her eyes as she glanced behind her.

"You speak of him as if he's your prized possession," Zarya chimed in, rather rudely, slowing down her pace to reach the side of her sister. "Is there some sort of history you aren't sharing with your teammates?" she prodded at Sybella, her eyebrows risen playfully as she held back a wider smirk. The galaxy girl held no regard for the princess, much like one other member of their team, she was the only one who could say things in any manner and not get burned by the fire. Sybella held too much of a regard for Zarya on the other hand.

The wind to Sybella's flame, in more ways than one did she empower her, strengthen her and in her own little way, she encouraged her. They were the same, yet on opposite sides of the spectrum, darkness and light. Not a thing in this world could be so linear, not even love. To be so different, yet they were the same.

"Noctis…" the scarlet-haired girl trailed off. Ackley had been trying to speak for a while now, yet the girls continued to speak over him. Sybella stopped in the middle of the industrial city, the apartments all around the group were lightness. It was quiet and empty, just like the inside of the palace. Monarchs ruled the cold grounds of nothingness. It appeared to be frigid, sunset, although the sun had only just risen.

For the first time, cold eyes and an unsmiling expression met Zarya's gaze, lips tightly pressed together, "Noctis is a prize, a grand prize, Zarya. This is very important, you should know this already, which means this is no time for jokes. If we don't kill him, then father will lose all of his power, if he loses all of his power that will be the end of the Aldercapt name," Sybella seemed to become tense, toward the only person she trusted, the only person she could confide in, "once Noctis becomes the true king, he'll almost definitely-"

"Come to kill the emperor, blah, blah, blah. I understand, this wasn't needed. The point I was trying to make is that a human is a prize to you, lieutenant."

"Human?" she eyed her, rather coldly, "Noctis is the key to saving our empire, an object. That is all."

Zarya stayed silent, staring at the other female, not breaking eye contact, "still a human," she said, "don't dehumanize him to make yourself feel better about doing what you have to do." She finally broke eye contact and cleared her throat, appearing less fierce, putting a hand on Sybella's shoulder, lightly, almost as if she expected her to slap it away, "you don't have experience in killing human beings."

Sybella seemed to be annoyed by this, she put her hand on her sister's, "I will kill him. I will not only kill him, but I will kill his friends as well," she slid Zarya's hand away from her shoulder. "Do you understand?"

Ackley had been desperately glancing from the two women helplessly and a little worried. He had not wanted anything to come out of the question he had asked. "Sybella? Zarya?" he finally said, nervously sticking a hand in his pocket as he flatted down his hair. His pocket was his safe haven and sensations on his head had been calming.

The other male hunter had been silently following the group. When they stopped, so did he, except a few spaces away. The three ahead were friends, and even though he was apart of this designated hunter's guild he seemed to keep his distance from all of them, there was a haughty air about him, but the type that kept itself secret. Possibly the worse type of conceitedness, one where he never felt the need to say that he was better.

Ash white hair fell on his face, his head toward the ground, turned away from his comrades, a cold shoulder showed toward everyone. Not even the fiery teammate could make his callousness combust.

"Yes, yes I do. Very well. But I don't think you do." Zarya opened her mouth slightly, to take in more air than she needed.

The current unknown member abruptly cleared his throat, looking up from the ground with a sudden annoyance, or perhaps it had already been there. No one had seen it. "Is this necessary?" he asked, his coal eyes looked as if they had been cooled to the point of no return. "None of this is necessary." Answering this own question and beginning to walk through the trio. "Nothing ever is."

Sybella took a step forward and out of spite yelled, "do you even know where we're going? I never told any of you," she refused to walk forward, staying put with the rest of them.

Brook didn't stop walking, "to the fallen Insomnia, of course," he said, matter of factly, "how else were we going to track down the boy?" The jab about how she was conceited about her intelligence did not need to be added.

"Right," was all she said, beginning to walk again. They would take a magitek ship across the oceans at once, a travel mobile would rest in the back for them to switch to for a cover-up.

Suddenly she stopped, a burning need coming along just as quick, a want to carry out duties which she need not. "These homes… the people of our city live here," she stated, it hadn't been a question, that would be redundant.

The others stopped, but Zarya was the one to make a comment, her eyes darted around to the few buildings which surrounded them. They had become fewer and fewer since they neared the edge of the city, nearby the dark road where the ship was left unalive.

"I don't mean to be stereotypical here, but time is of the essence," she took Sybella's wrist and pulled her a little, the roles had switched between the two women, "the longer we stall here, the harder this will be, correct?"

Sybella was not inclined to listen and pulled away without saying a word. Why had she needed to? This was her mission and it was one where she felt she could do on her own, the other had been forced to come with her.

"Is that not what you said?" Zarya yelled after her, once she had escaped her grip and continued to walk toward one of the homes. "Is that not what you said?!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, fury rising in her throat. A deep sigh escaped her lips when she realized Sybella wouldn't let this go.

Zarya made her eyes the size of peas, showing canines in the way that hissing cats do, "do you all have anything to say about this?" They were her subordinates at this moment.

Brook put his hands in his pockets and turned away from her gaze. "You spit on me," was all he said, his nose wrinkled slightly, then he simply walked toward the road not bothering to tell them he would wait inside the ship.

There were four small apartment sized buildings, before the city gave way. The color had been sucked out of them by a black hole and the only thing left had been dejected emptiness. There was a minimum amount of flora around Niflheim, life was dead. Except for around the homes of the people, for some odd reason. Sybella never put mind to this. The grass only grew around here, a wilting brown color, but it still flourished. Several knocks on the metal door ensued, no answer. The knocks continued as Sybella's stubbornness flourished as well. The eyes of her remaining two teammates stared into her side.

The thumping of a foot against pavement came instead of the door unlocking, "are you done yet, Syb?" Zarya spoke once again and then there were incoherent whispers until Ackley said something as well.

He let out a small sigh, "yeah, we don't wanna keep Brook waiting, right?"

There was silence while Sybella continued to stand in front of the door, hand on her hip, jaw clenching at the door not opening within seconds. Her eyes were pointed straight through the door as if she could see the contents inside. Eventually, she slowly turned her head to face her comrades.

"I suppose they are not home." She tilts her head up and away from them, walking towards the ship instead of granting them time for a response. An exchange of looks between Zarya and Ackley could be imagined, which made Sybella roll her eyes. She stopped before stepping on the dark platform to board the ship, glancing over her shoulder. The apartments were just as she had left them, no lights told her that they were occupied. A window had a been open, but the only thing inside was darkness. There was no movement or chatter, only silence. A chill was passing through, it touches her shoulders and creeps down her spine. It is suddenly cold as her eyes move across her surroundings. They were not home.


	4. 3: Enter Insomnia

**_Notes:_** Enjoy the chapter! Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

 _ **Three: Enter Insomnia**_

The low hum of the ship's engine worked together with the radiation, filling the thick silence between the comrades of great rapport. The warmth and the frigid often battled endlessly in the streets of Niflheim, but as the magitek ship hovered over the Lucian ocean the warmth seemed to win.

Zarya shook herself out of the revealing open vest she wore, "astrals," the wind from her fanning made white strands fly, "it's like Bahamut himself is angrily opening his mouth in my face!" She looked up, her mouth open and her fingers formed into claws followed by a low, raspy roar of a dragon. Close to one.

Sybella shakes her head at the fake dragoon, a small smile continues to tug on her lips. Jokes about the astrals, the best way to the heart. A long sigh escaped her lips, Zarya knows every little detail about her, down to the core. "Are you done trying to suck up to me?" Adjusting her trench coat and running a hand across her forehead. Sweating was for pigs.

"Are you done being difficult when you know all I'm trying to do is help you?" Her eyebrows raise only but an inch, eyes slightly wide, innocently fixed. If a hand across her face was the only thing that could erase the insolence, then it could be payback for this morning.

The Lieutenant was looking ahead now.

Brook is sitting in a metal chair in front of the piloting controls, his back is straight as if he is saluting to not only her, but the Emperor. Piloting was his way of distancing himself from the rest, perhaps. Any member of the Obelium could have been sent on this mission, but her father chose him-no, the Chancellor chose him. No one knew much about Brook, he trained by himself, took orders and carried them out alone. He was a Lieutenant in the making, but not if she had a say. A wave of sudden heat travels from her abdomen to the pit of her stomach, resting there, festering and growing into something more. Brook would be the one to assassinate her on Ardyn's request.

"Zarya, do shut up…"

Next to the man, Ackley sat. Surprisingly not with the teammates, he adored so. Every now and again, he would pitifully try to begin a chat with Brook, who simply didn't give him the time of day. So there Ackley quietly sat, body stiff and in need of loosening.

"Can't, I'm too busy sucking up to her Royal Highness."

Sybella looked down at her, who was already staring back up with a smirk on her lips and a win in her eyes. The silver plated bustier she wore was simply inappropriate, like moths to a flame she was drawn to the revealing, captured by the light of it all.

Light and all of its aspects were hindering. The darkness of secrecy is what allowed people to survive, alone and wrapped away. It was all better than revealing objective truths that one couldn't erase even if they tried.

A clap echoed softly inside of the ship, "point for you." The words came out like pulling teeth from an enraged beast.

"As always," Zarya shrugged, a smug grin replaced her smirk, "score 5000 for LightheartedSweetheart and… score 9 for GreaterThanThou."

The redhead tried her hardest to refrain from breaking into laughter, that 'LightHeartedSweetheart' not only questioned her in front of people who had to obey her orders, but also challenged her will to carry out a task not many could. Everything about her all the way down to the very core, Zarya knew. So it goes. Although the heat in her stomach passed, she was still on the verge of needing to vent to something or someone.

She took a deep breath, a smile being displayed. "We came up with those names when we were children and you still remember?" Her ponytail slid across the small of her back as she shook her head in disbelief, "you always did have a good memory…"

Zarya adjusted herself in the seat, arms propping up her chin, "so..." her voice trailed off knowingly.

Sybella eyed the girl, then took a seat next to her.

"How'd you know you needed to sit down for this?"

That playful smirk never ceased to annoy, "I didn't." Her eyebrows pulled together and she almost spoke out of the side of her mouth.

"So… how are you and Nox Fleuret?"

Sybella sighed, something that came from the pit of her now turning stomach. She just had to ask, didn't she? "There is no 'me and Ravus' " her features were as flat as her tone, "it was one time, Zarya."

A loud and forced laugh made Ackley glance behind him, obviously wondering what possessed such a daemonic outburst. " 'it was one time, Zarya!' do you know how many times you've said it was one time?" She lifted up a finger, going on five.

"Alright, alright," Sybella covered her fingers with her hand, "do you wish for our teammates to think me a harlot?"

Wild mischief swirled in Zarya's dark, precarious eyes. "My, my, the queen wouldn't want her only daughter sleeping around with one of her father's commanders. More than half her age at that!" Although she continued talking, her voice thankfully lowered during certain parts.

"She had two daughters, and you were always her golden child, Zarya. Not me."

The thought that was her mother crawled into her mind, The Empress of Niflheim. This title was the only thing that flung around in that dark place. Briefly, a flash of a woman with an updo of wavy hair, the color of Eden's Apple, unique and simply pure. She smiled at the woman's strong features, her eyes which contained a divine just and warmed her soul on the coldest of Niflheim nights. From her neck down, was a clouding fog, a blank in her own daughter's mind. Sybella pushed her mother away, tears brimming extinguished her fiery eyes. It was best not to think about her, best not to think about how she was said to be missing for a year; or think about believing she left her life behind. It was for the best, not to think about the dream of her returning disappearing at the announcement of her funeral.

Zarya's laugh brought her back to herself, it was not obnoxious or loud, it was short and lacked the emotion of the heart, " _right_ , she did."

Sybella's eyebrows drew together, the corners of her lips slightly pointing downwards. Rubbing the side of her pointer finger across her eyes, before Zarya made eye contact again. Her sister is staring at the metal floor of the ship. She did know that mother loved her, didn't she? Beyond the grave, away from it all, she loved her children. "You almost sound doubtful."

"No," Zarya shook her head, bringing herself to stop facing the floor, "of course not, sister." She then cracked a smile, "astrals, Sybella you take everything so seriously!"

Away from her sister she looked. The memory of the queen haunted the space between their heads and the heavens.

"I get it, this is how you plan to distract me from the matter at hand."

Unbelievable that this one wouldn't stop, their mother was not the best of topics to speak about, but anything was better than astrals-damned , admittedly, perhaps not mother. This situation was not a victory on either accord.

"It is not!" Sybella looked the girl in her eyes again, eyes widening, "fine, if you wish to know about me and Ravus to the point of death, so be it."

Zarya nodded, leaning over with keen interest. She was an absolute fiend for romance it seemed, but that wasn't what she would get. "Marriage proposal? Have you thought of names for your tiny spawns of power?" Her eyes seemed to get more excited listing names, "Ravus the Second, Ravella, Syus—"

Sybella fought the urge to gag, her ember eyes most likely resembled the eggs of Easter, any wine getting splashed around her taste buds would have been spat out, "children? To ruin my figure, you must be insane!" She shook her head, nostrils flaring slightly, "Ravus and I are not exclusive. We simply enjoy each other's company." As the empress, he could have been one of the suitors. Perhaps, yes. A white and red wedding, every person knows red blends with white, as does blood on pale skin.

The girl only hummed in understanding, "if only I had someone to keep my company. Aranea, or- even Brook," she leaned over and whispered his name, voice full of dreams, "if he wasn't such an asshole, maybe. Good looks mean nothing if you don't know how to treat your lady."

At the mention of his name, the mute spoke. "We are nearing Insomnia, prepare for landing."

Every second, the movement of the ship grew slower, the engines whirred to a standstill using the lowest amount of power. Sybella lurched forward with a sudden quickness along with the ship's short movement to the North and then it remained still. Nearly made everyone except the pilot fall out of their seat.

"Apologies," Brook's voice was low. He wasn't sorry, he had done it on purpose. Sybella stood up as if she was about to stomp over and vocalize his irreverence, yet she only stood still.

The ship hovered above the ground, whirring in slow motion, the radiation overpowered the dying engine until it completely cut out, the last whoosh sounding as if it had been overworked and tired of functioning. Unfortunate for the slaves, the empire did not know of vacationing.

A heeled boot, of black leather, stepped onto Insomnian soil. Men with silver plated armor, things of knights stood in front of the entrance to the abandoned city. From her very position, not much of the destruction could be seen, yet the fallen rubble and debris flashed in her mind, like lightning on a stormy day.

"Has Chancellor Ardyn sent you?" one of the men asked.

Sybella's posture stiffened, her hands forming into annoyed fists of the bender of fire. She looked through the Magitek soldier, into the fallen city. Before them lie the remains of Insomnia, reduced to nearly nothing.

If a sharp piece of broken building happened to levitate in the air, hurling toward the guard, Sybella wouldn't have batted an eye. This range of abilities far outstretched her own, unfortunately. She opened her mouth to speak, eyes demanding.

"No," Zarya spoke instead, glancing at Sybella with slight worry flashing in her eyes. "We arrive on the Emperor's behalf." She put a warning hand on her sister's shoulder before she could step forward.

"And I am his daughter, in charge of leading this current mission, how dare you-" her mouth was formed in deep contempt, although her tone remained a steady volume, her patience was thinning along with the distance between them. His gun was twitching in his arms.

"Are- are we free to pass?" The voice of Ackley sounded, a stuttering mess, but with resolution.

Zarya grabbed Sybella by the hand and pulled towards her chest, squeezing the girl's hand tightly, uttering words in her ear covered in scarlet hair. "Let it go."

The Magitek soldier lifted his head, "apologies, Majesty. I must take the proper precautions in regards to my orders. You may pass."

Two guards stepped aside, the dark pavement calling to the four and willing them to enter the forsaken city. As Sybella passed, she put a hand on the man's shoulder. A swift, light motion. One he surely hadn't noticed donning thick armor. "All is well." The words were sudden after he nodded in acknowledgment, she trailed behind her comrades, heeled boots tapping against the ground. Small rocks getting kicked away every now and again.

Nearing farther away from the entrance, a bellow that sent the birds flying echoed from behind. Sybella turned a careless gaze. A gasp sounded from behind her now, it was Ackley.

Before Zarya tried taking her hand, one of the guards in front were desperately trying to extinguish the flames running up his arm, while his post friend attempted to stop it as well. The flames were almost to his shoulder, curling around his arm and beginning at his hand in an orange tornado of fire. It has stopped moving now, just below his shoulder. The screams grew frantic.

Sybella lifted her head, her features relaxed, lips pursed slightly in the shape of a crescent moon. Her tilted an inch, "I do hope he finds help. There isn't a water source for a time."

Her sister who was still holding her hand, gripped it tighter, prompting Sybella to turn her gaze from the burning man and to her. Zarya's lips were in a frown, her eyebrows pulled together in judgment. "We'll be moving forward now."

The girl moved with no reluctance. Brook stayed silent, hands in his pockets as he walked down the road, next to Ackley who took some time to gather himself.

"What happened to him…" he muttered, loud enough for the rest to hear, glancing behind to see Astrals know what for he just turned straight back around again.

"Daemon, perhaps." Sybella's eyes moved around the clearing, "there are many here."

Indeed the daemons were crawling in this ravaged place. The sun was not pale like that of Niflheim. It floated in the clear azure sky, yet Crown city was shrouded in a thick darkness. The ground beneath them cracked, broken down as the Lucis Caelum's had been. A once beautiful city, of lights and chaotic liveliness, now reduced to apartment buildings half of their height before they crumbled to oblivion. There was a quiet that mirrored her motherland, despair lingered here, left behind by the citizens in refuge, having to leave behind all that they cherish. Stony chunks of block littered the spotless ground, once upon a sweet time. Piles of rubble blocked pathways, forcing them to take several detours.

The daemons took it upon themselves to take residence, such disgusting creatures filled with malice and squalor. Beasts whose blood had dripped from her knives, once before; there was always a plethora of the same kind. They took different forms, such as a giant snake with the head of a rather ugly woman, stringy black hair tangled around her face. On the opposite side, were a group of small creatures with skin as dark as night and wearing hats of the jester. Farther away, were sentient orbs, the size of large bowling balls, composed of orange and red lava, their heads spiked upwards in a crown. A gooey substance dripped from their mouths, sizzling a hole into the ground. Perhaps… that was what set the soldier's arm ablaze.

Agnistus seemed to be on edge at the sight of the daemons, yet he padded next to his master, only daring to strike at her command.

The screams eventually ceased to exist; either the fire had been put out or the distance between grew too large.

Sybella took in her surroundings, took in what her Empire has bore to a country in Eos. A great treachery, it was. Her father might have been quite mad, but he was also quite intelligent. He took the prized possession of Insomnia, the crystal and eliminated the enemy all at once. Most rulers would have taken advantage of the peace treaty, made an alliance and been done with it. That man had no room for alliances in his reign of terror, the conquest for Eos.

King Regis, however brave he might have been, couldn't have known of the betrayal soon to come. The betrayal that would have him lying on his front with lifeless eyes. Bleeding out, as his people watched in terror. Perhaps, he did know and was only but a pawn caught in a grand scheme of the inevitable.

Her gaze fixed ahead. What Insomnians called the Citadel loomed over the city of ruin. Untouched by destruction, it stood tall in the face of adversity. It was astonishing, the power of the crystal. It had to be the reason why the citadel still stood.

The black gates were closed, polished as if they had been recently tended to. The rims of the gate were in swirls and curled at the ends, parting as Brook pushed his way inside.

Why he was chosen for this mission, was honestly beyond her. It was silent among the group while he accompanied them, he divided them. There was no commonalities, there was no longer a team, they were simply grouped together by duty.

Suddenly, a squeezing of her hand made Sybella look over to Zarya. The girl wore a face of iron, unbending it might be, her obsidian eyes were fixed forward, stuck in place. The jewels hadn't moved for awhile. A shadow covered half of her features.

"I don't trust them."

"Trust who? Brook and Ackley?"

"No, I don't trust the daemons, Sybella. The daemons."

Sybella fought the urge to stop in her tracks. The daemons they had passed paid them no mind and they were an unquestionable waste of time, but the things still existed on the same plane as Zarya, that was enough. Realization flooded in, it was dim of her to let it take that long.

Zarya was frightened. Her sister, carefree and forever her advocate in darkness was frightened. Of course, she reacted this way, the demons were innumerable, unlike the few they were accustomed to slaying at a time.

She nodded in understanding, tightening her hand around hers, sharing warmth down to the sweat. They truly were related at this point. "They will not get you too, sister. This I promise."

Nothing was said. In response, Sybella only got a light squeeze back

The lampposts lined the path to the citadel entrance, an empty toll booth rested in the center, which they simply went around.

"We will split once we reach the entrance," Sybella said to them all. "Zarya and I will search the Prince's quarters. Ackley and Brook will keep guard outside in the event of a happening."

The second lieutenant shook her head, "I will stay out with Ackley. Keep the daemons at bay, he needs the practice too."

Sybella searches the girl's face, her resolve too strong. There was a moment of hesitance before Zarya spoke again. "I'm sure."

The red woman nodded, turning her attention toward Brook. No words needed to be said for the pair to separate from their comrades. Agnistus trailed behind his master as they started towards the large doors.

Noctis was only an object away from being found once the pair stood inside of the citadel.

Polished onyx lined with gold acted as a reflective surface in light. Dust circled around the beige columns touched with gold so divine. Her boots tapped the floor, pieces of roof breaking underneath the weight.

There was a single hall, elevators lining each side and at the end of the long, dark hall was a flower pot, still standing among the many that had simply fallen. Cracked stone vases littered the floor. Inside the flower pot were red roses, budded petals so delicately wrapped around the other and opening just enough to show its beauty. Within group of flowers, a single rose stood out to her. Roses were simply lovely, but within the masses, a brown wilted thing was, positioned out of view. A dead, thorned rose among its harmless siblings. Hidden by all of this beauty, the unsightly was still seen. To others it might have been, but to her, the sight was calming. Sybella raised an eyebrow, running a finger across the dead flower, only to quickly remove it.

"Curious," Brook muttered as the vase along with the wall split in two, revealing another room entirely.

White marble, empty space. On another plane of existence, leading to another dark elevator. The gold was less polished, this room did not get to see the light of day often. It had seen better times, as the floor had scratches running across it, deep gashes of a beast well fought. A faint, puddle circled in the center amongst battle scars. Deep scarlet of a color, much like her hair.

Sybella moved a foot forward into the room and then stopped. Her lips parted, a cold breath escaped, eyes burning into the spot soon to be forgotten. Red and white did go together. Very well. The air chilled around her, invisible black vines of thorns slithered to the ceiling, covering purity in its entirety. Black, black, death.

This room, it was corrupt with betrayal.

"We take another elevator." Sybella turned away at once, her expression dimming, her voice cold and far away from Crown City.

Inside of the elevator, being that their two other teammates were off guarding the citadel, the air around her and Brook was even more uncomfortable. It was a surprise to her when Brook broke the silence once the elevator door closed and they were making their way to the 2nd floor.

"It surprises me that this place isn't anything but rubble and ash after that peace treaty." A dark-eyed gaze rests on Sybella. "How was that meeting?"

Her stare broke away from the metal doors of the elevator, glaring into the man's soul, willing him on fire.

The meeting.

It was not too long ago, the King was alive. It was not too long ago, Insomnia was a bustling city full of life. And now, all that plagued it was death. All because of the peace treaty presented to the King from her father. A ceasefire, that would lead to the prosperity of both countries, joined together by the marriage of the prince Noctis and the princess of the conquered Tenebrae, Lunafreya. There would be bouquets of sylleblossoms, blue petals thrown to shower down upon the new King and Queen. Crowds of people to attend the marvelous occasion. Luna would wear a magnificent white dress, and Noctis would wear the monochrome tuxedo. She would walk down the aisle, arms linked with her brother, Ravus'. She would walk to Noctis and they would say their vows. Everything would be just perfect. War would cease to exist.

That was what should have happened. But anyone with half a brain would know that The Empire did not favor happy endings. Everything, everyone, within her father's line of sight would be in ruins if they did not surrender their power and pledge allegiance to Niflheim. It was all a ruse. Which is why she had not taken part of it. It was Lunafreya instead of the crown princess of Niflheim.

No, her father had other plans for her, after all.

Sybella's tone deepened, but still contained femininity. "It was quite alright."

And that was the end of the conversation. After every floor, Brook set out to check up and down the halls like a good little Obelus, while Sybella stood in the contraption that surprisingly still worked. Each floor had to be checked since there was not a map floating in thin air to direct them to the right place. Thankfully, it only took a few seconds to reach each floor. They had reached floor 19 by now.

The haunting silence of the elevator reminded her of home. It allowed her to think.

Finally, Brook returned, remarking that there were only places to lounge about on this floor. Although his composure remained placid, something threatening dawned over his shoulders. His eyes locked with hers, revealing no emotion except contempt. It was subtle, might have been imagined. But she knew it was there. His tanned skin was without scars, chiseled jawline, white hair flipped out of his face yet framed it nicely. There might not have been scars on his face, but others parts of his body, yes. He knew that his looks were a weapon in itself, not even she could retain his impassive expression at all times. He was easily a murderer. Out of the rest, he had the resolve to kill any creature, any being, any person. Her.

"You agreed to come with us, why?"

Brook pressed the 20th floor and did not glance at her, after a few beats, something other than the elevator could be heard. "The money."

"And this payment must mean a lot to you if you agreed to partake in something with _me._ "

Sybella knew not where she was going with this, his face irked the entirety of her soul and his demeanor was irreverent.

"Yes."

Sybella fumed, holding it inside as she brushed two fingers across the choker of stars that she wore. The cool sensation pushed her into a caress with winter, or this is what she liked to imagine. "Yes, _sir_." She should not have had to correct him. The disrespect!

Brook allowed himself to look at her, making direct eye contact as the elevator dinged open. "You might have everyone else underneath that shiny little boot of yours, but not me." He spoke from the back of his throat, low, almost threatening. This is how she perceived it. "You might be the princess of Niflheim, but you aren't mine." He turned, beginning to walk out of the elevator and into the hall, a red carpet flowed across the polished, unbothered floor.

She felt her strong grip of power falling through her fingertips, like black sand from an hourglass, leaving her empty, bitter, frail. Weak.

Sybella drew her hands into fists, raging out of the elevator, a tempestuous wave of fire following behind that insufferable cunt who looked down at her. "Whether I am your princess, your lieutenant, or your empress-" she managed to keep her volume steady as cold anger burned within her, "you will respect me." She cut off his walking path, an iceberg in front of the monumental Titanic, her fingers adjusted underneath his chin in a pinch, tilting his head downwards. "You _will_ respect me."

Brook stared down at the rather tall woman, unbending as iron, his dark eyes were shadows, empty. "I follow no one." He didn't dare touch her, however, only moving his head out of the reach of her fingers.

She whipped around, her ponytail seemed to come in contact with something before falling. High hopes, it had been his face.

At the end of the hall, was a single door, doubled with black knobs in the form of slithering snakes. They were cold to the touch, opening into large quarters, unblemished by imperial forces. It was large enough to be a master's quarters with a color scheme of monochrome. Sybella's feet glued to the floor, as the clicking from Brook's boots against the glass floor indicated he had begun inspecting the area.

Stiffly, taking in her surroundings, she walked over to a low bed stand. She took the weight of a picture frame in her hands. Golden framed and large enough to both hang on a wall and fit nicely in man-sized hands. There was a photo of a woman, smiling pleasantly, her hair was a light feathery blonde and she had eyes the color of ice, yet they were warm and kind. Lunafreya.

The Lieutenant's shoulders tensed, her grip slightly tightening around the frame. The glass hadn't cracked.

"Lieutenant," Brook's drone brought her away from the picture, she held it down now, "I've found something."

She set the frame in its original place, before moving over to him. A necklace dangled from his fingers, a skull and crossbones hung from the black chain. Sybella quickly took it in her hands, eyeing it as if it was her long-lost possession. Her eyes widened and a smile crept upon her lips, the best expression in days. "This is perfect. Clothes are far too unreliable due to washings," she spoke to herself, really, if not her beast who came padding over and plopping down in front of his master, beginning to sniff the air with his tail thumping up and down, surely to create dents in the floor. "Let us see if Agnistus can track the scent."

When she held the chain to the beast's flaring nostrils, several huffs took up the silence. Agnis then stopped, throwing his head back and releasing a guttural howl that made debris fall from the ceiling. Sparks of fire bounced out of his mouth like a dog with rabies.

"Yes," Sybella muttered, squeezing the chain into a fist, "he has caught the scent".

Brook nodded, without further instruction to leave. The girl patted her beast on the head in appraisal, refraining from using sweet utterances since Brook was only inches away.

Sybella left the room, untouched as it had been, turning around to take hold of the slithering door knobs. Prince Noctis' room was a reminder of what the Citadel once was, and what it would never be again. Taking a deep inhalation, lilac and faint pine drifted outwards from the room, a scent fresh yet too intense for a female, otherwise she would have thought it belonged to one.

She pulled the doors shut. Leaving his room behind. Violated and empty.


End file.
